


The Path of Heaven

by DoomDwarf



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors, 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Grimdark, Multi, at times?, idk - Freeform, it's not gonna be nobleBright thou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomDwarf/pseuds/DoomDwarf
Summary: This is literaly the dumbest idea on this site, but i couldn't get it out of my head, so here we go! attempting to cross two utterly diffrent fandoms!While persuing an alien threat that has kidnapped people from his homeworld, Jaghatai khan of the white scars is transported to the world of azur lane with the remnents of his brotherhood. finding that he is truly alone for the first time and an alien threat facing the world, the war hawk draws his blade again.For upon the darkness of the ocean, there is only war.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Date: Unknown

Location: Unknown

Last communicate: “alien raiders have been sighted fleeing Chogoris, they have taken my people, tell Guilliman I’ll help fix his messes after I have my people back” – Jaghatai Khan

The sword storm buckled and rocked, it’s Gellar fields flaring under a seemingly relentless assault. Targutai Yesughei ran toward a pair of great wooden doors, throwing them aside as he entered

“status, Zadyin arga?” a true giant spoke, tilting his head slightly toward the now open door and away from the roiling mass of the immiterium beyond the viewports.

“we are entering real space khagan, but the sword storm will not survive the re-entry, whatever power seeks to bar our passage it is fighting with the fury of wolves to destroy us!” Yesughei responded, watching as his khan turned from his chambers, picking up only a small pack an his dao blade.

“what of our sub-warp craft? Thunderhawk’s, storm eagles and such?” asked Jaghatai khan, striding from his quarters towards the elevator shaft that would lead him to the boarding decks.

“they are prepped for launch for the moment we enter real space khagan” the stormseer replied, following the khan into the lift and descending with him.

“Tell me Yesughei, do you think we will have lost those…abominations” the khan asked, looking down at his oldest friend. The stormseer pondered for a moment.

“we entered the warp rift that they opened and the honoured navigator put us on the same course, I do not believe we will lose them khagan, do not worry, our people will be avenged” he tried to give the khan a comforting smile but it rang hollow.

* * *

“You were pursued? How?” purifier asked, floating around collector with the same impassive face as all there kind.

“I was asked to retrieve specimens for observer. I failed in this task, I also misjudged the speed of my pursuer” purifier hummed, seeming to lose interest

“this may be beneficial to us, you have collected a prime specimen, though not through you usual methods” Observer stated, looking back at the world she was testing with. It had followed much the same course as man of the others, perhaps this was the new variable needed for conclusive data. It needed to be in moderation however, these specimens were not pulled from one of there tests, far from it.

“Purifier?” Observer asked, earning a little questioning hum “I require you to destroy the main vessel of the specimens, but allow them to escape. Destroy many of the smaller vessels aswell, just leave there leader alive…I have uses for him” Purifiers face split into a grin as she turned and floated away.

‘Now’, observer thought ‘time to decide on a landing zone’.

* * *

_“there are only two mistakes; Believing that the path of heaven does not exist…and walking it”_


	2. Warriors Born

“WHERE IS OUR AIR SUPPORT?” Oberstleutnant Scholz bellowed from her command centre, the scream of siren fighters echoing dully from outside as they wreaked havoc on the exhausted defenders. This was going from a ‘simple, low risk posting’ to ‘a colossal shitstorm’ in 3 days, they had just got here, taken command and started to sort this mess of an outpost out. She had laughed at hearing the name ‘Papua-Neuguinea Marinelogistik post 1-a3’ a logistics outpost? This place couldn’t run it’s hot tap without fucking up, let alone supply naval vessels. 3 days. She had been here 3 days before the sirens attacked.3.fucking.days.

“kommandantin, Kaiserliche marine report that a task group will be here in a week!” a vox operator called, earning a horrified look from his commander

“we do not have a week! Is there anything closer?” Scholz asked, looking around here command centre to a sea of distraught faces. Silence, only broken by the thunder of AA guns and Siren bombers. She sat back in her chair and sunk her head into her hands. So, this was how she died, in some backwater logistics post, with support a week away, surrounded by strangers. A sound of commotion drew Scholz out of her morbid thoughts. She looked up to see a blooded Reichswehr soldier. He gave a quick salute to her.

“report” her voice was low and heavy with emotion

“Strange lights have been sighted, after confirming this, objects were seen coming out of them, observers state that it is not any siren forces previously encountered.” He said, rattling of the report with harsh professionalism. She looked up at him, confusion evident on her face

“unidentified objec-“ she was cut off but a mighty mechanical screaming followed by a thunderous crash. Silence followed, a small trickle of dust falling from the ceiling. After a few moments, the sounds of gunfire and returning siren weapons echoed down the hall to Scholz command centre.

“Korpral Mayes! Take all the men we have left and push these aquatic bastards out of our base!” Scholz bellowed, turning to Corporal Mayes with a snarl.

The Australian veteran looked at the angry white-haired German for a moment before snapping a salute and racing from the room

‘only took an alien-fucking-invasion for the Krauts to sit at the same table as us’ he thought bitterly. He didn’t dislike Commander Scholz, but he hatted what he had been forced to go through in the Great war fighting against her people, and old hates die hard. He gathered everyone who could still fight, hefting a Owen gun from the rack, he was an ausie after all, needed to keep up appearances surrounded by coalition troops.

‘they should really come up with a cool name for us, not just “the coalition” it’s to dull and depressins’ He turned a corner and out onto the main yard, to be greeted with a blood bath. 14 coalition troopers, carrying all sourts of small arms were trying to hold off Siren ground troops. Mayes swallowed hard. It was his first time fighting the alien ground forces, and they were every bit horrifying as he was told. They were vaguely humanoid, with a second set of arms that seemed to end in an energy weapon, there main pair ending in a set of razor-sharp claws that flickered and spat with a faint purple glow. Their bodies were covered almost head to toe with thick black plates, except the joints and the sides of the chest. He bellowed to his small squad to take cover, raising his SMG, and firing a burst at the monster. The rounds bounced harmlessly of the armour plate, the creature that received the fire, almost calmly tearing a French soldier in half and turning to Corporal Mayes. He raised his SMG and fired again, the rounds hitting it in the chest. After a few moments, the Creatures chest exploded. Mayes looked at his gun in amazement, just to hear a thunderous laugh from behind him. Mayes turned to the sound and froze.

Standing upon the bunker entrance, clad in some Bone-white armour and wielding a strange rifle in one hand and a blade in another, it’s edge sparking with blue light.

“you fight well! For mortals!” the giant bellowed from behind a armoured facemask, blowing another siren trooper away with it’s rifle, taking a step forward, and bringing the blade around in a deadly arc, cleaving a third in two.

The last siren trooper charged and died as easily.

* * *

Jaghatai khan’s eyes opened with a start

“farther…” he muttered, pushing some lose cables and a fallen white scars from him. The khan looked around the interior of the Thunderhawk, taking in the devastation. His keshig were slowly waking from whatever force had struck them unconscious. He stood, gathering the White tiger Dao in his great hands. Sounds of battle were coming from beyond the crashed transport. Bolter fire rang close, followed by a chogoran war cry. The snap-hiss of an energy weapon called out, causing who-ever was firing the bolter to cry out in pain. The khan raced from the transport.

The scene was carnage. Almost 6 thunderhawks were strewn about the field, the corpses of alien warriors mixing in with his own. One alien floated in the centre of a ring of white scars dead. It looked like a human, but with black and purple tendrils growing out of its back and its eyes a brilliant gold. He knew this creature. It was a Rakshasha, A Deamon, A siren.

“oh, you survived, good” the this said upon noticing him. Tilting it’s head as he raised his blade.

“you will try to kill me with that?” the creature looked confused for a moment before shrugging. It held out one of its arms, a blackish-purple liquid writhed across the pale limb, engulfing it and coming to a point, about a metre out. It grinned at him “lets at least make your death interesting for observer” the Siren stopped floating and started to walk towards him.

The Khan smiled, “you Xeno alwase are so arrogant, allow me to dispel it!”

With a laugh Jaghatai Khan launched himself at the Siren, blade raised high.

* * *

_There is only one lie…_


	3. War Hawk

Jhochi Khan took a quick look around himself at the strange land, and stranger still mortal warriors. They seemed to wear no armour apart from a strange mix of different helms. They chatted in many different dialects except for some which spoke a primitive form of low gothic. He sighed.

“khan, do you live?” a voice crackled through his vox, jhochi blink-clicked his own vox on and responded

“Oh’shorro, is that you? It is good to hear you live!” a short laugh came from over his vox.

“not for the locals lack of trying, these abominations have taken 3 of the brotherhood before we came out of the wreakage”

“and the khagan?” Jhochi asked, gestering to the mortal that was attempting to speak to him for a moment.

“we have not seen him Khan, we had hopped that he was with you…we have 30 warriors of the brotherhood with me, shall we search? The auspexs say the island is quite large, it could take some time”

Jhochi grimaced behind his visor before turning to the mortal, the human was despretly trying to talk to him

“yes, mortal? What is it?” he asked, a hint of irritation slipping into his voice.

Corporal Mayes decided not to comment on the use of “mortal” and addressed the giant warrior before him.

“sir, I couldn’t help but hear you conversation, and it seems to me that you need help” the warrior gazed at him from behind glowing yellow eye-pieces. The stare seemed to pierce him for a moment, as a silence spread out across the courtyard.

“speak” the giant murmured. Mayes letout a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“you need help to find this person, we need help repelling the siren attack, if you help us, we can sweep the island…” Mayes trailed off as the White armoured.

Jhochi stood for amoment, before blink-clicking his vox.

“Oh’Shorro, gather any white scars you can and sweep this facility, engage these abominations and save the PDF troopers”

“yes khan”

* * *

Jaghatai Khan lept forward, sweeping the white tiger Dao at the feminine abomination before him. It raised one bladed arm with a black flash, blue sparks leaping from his blade as it clashed with black plate. He pressed his assault, twisting into a lunge at the creature’s heart, it staggered back, and the Khan pursued, striking remorselessly as he went, the blade sparking as it contacted with the things armour. His hawkish eyes darted up to see the things face. A false parody of female beauty, with cold golden eyes, its features twisted into strained concentration. He laughed, pressing forward, noting for the first time the creature started to produce a faint bead of sweat. It brought both of it’s bladed arms up to block his blade. They clashed with a terrible screaming of metal.

The Khagan grinned at it.

“Never had it this difficult, have you, beast” Jaghatai taunted, taking a single step back then pouncing again. This, he decided, this was fun.

* * *

Purifier ducked under a swing from Specimen - 001 as it swept that blade at her. She tried to turn, to plunge her own bladed arms into its armoured chest, but there! The blade was everywhere, blocking her strikes, responding with two of its own. It had been uncountable years of test and tweaks since she last felt fatigue building in her, but this, this thing was relentless. Purifier pivoted and tried to strike out she thrust with one bladed arm only. She hit nothing. The world seemed to slow as she registered the Armoured giant to her left, the cursed blade swinging down at her arm, just below where her armour had extended to. The Specimen’s blade bit deep, taking her arm off at the elbow. The world quieted, as the Armoured giant took a step back, seeming to grab his breath. For a few heart-beats nothing. Then, she screamed, leaping into the sky and activating the warp-rift, holding the severed stump of her arm, se glared at the specimen, not, not the specimen. She Glared at Jaghatai Khan.

* * *

_It is the lie that say’s “you have won”…_


End file.
